Old Friends Are Here To Stay
by crankthatbri
Summary: Sequel to 'Old Friends Always Come Back'. All human. Takes place five years later. Edward and Bella are living their life with Renesmee. Basically a story about growing up and all the twist and turns you have to deal with along the way.
1. Dresses

**This is a sequel to 'Old Friends Always Come Back' so if you haven't read it, you probably won't understand much. Just in case you forgot, the only ones actually related in this story are Rosalie and Jasper, they're Hales. Emmett's last name is McCarty, Alice's last name is Brandon, Edward's last name is Cullen and Bella's last name is Swan. This is five years later so they're all 23 years old and Renesmee Cullen (she took Edward's last name) is five years old.**

**I think that's it so enjoy and review!**

* * *

It has been five years since Renesmee was born.

After the prom, Edward and I graduated one month later with our senior class. Lauren and Jessica never even glanced my way after the prom, thank god.

Edward and I were going to wait a year before starting community college but Esme insisted we start that fall and she'd watch Renesmee while we had class. That woman really was a life saver. Four years later, Edward graduated with a medical degree and I graduated with a degree in literature. Edward now works at Forks Hospital and I work as a book editor from home.

Alice and Jasper went to Dartmouth. Alice graduated with a fashion degree and Jasper graduated with a degree in literature as well. Alice owns her own clothing boutique called "Alice's Closet" and Jasper works from home writing books. He wrote a book on the civil war and got an award for it. We were all really proud of him.

Rosalie and Emmett attended the University of Seattle. Rosalie graduated with a degree in mechanics while Emmett graduated with a degree in physical education. Rosalie owns her own Mechanic shop and does some modeling now and then. Emmett is a phys Ed teacher at Forks High and also the head football coach.

Edward and I lived in an apartment while attending college but as soon as we graduated, we bought a cute little house not far from Esme's. It's a white two story colonial. It has three bedrooms, one for us, one for Renesmee, and one is used as my office.

It's summer now and in the fall Renesmee's going to start kindergarten. I can't believe it. My baby's growing up!

I'm on my way to Alice's store. Apparently she has something amazing to show me.

I'd usually be excited and/or nervous, but lately all Alice's surprises have been some new shirt or jacket she designed. It's not that I'm not proud of Alice but I seriously don't understand why fashion is so important to her. It's just clothes for crying out loud!

I sighed.

Once I got to the little boutique, I hoped out of my car and went into the store.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed before she flung her pixie-like body at me.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Hey Alice," I said.

"What have you been up to?! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Alice, I just saw you three days ago."

"That's my point! We used to see each other every single day. I miss my god child and my best friend!"

I laughed. "Well you'll get to see your god child soon. Edward's bringing her over soon after they get done with 'bring your kid to work day.' Renesmee was so excited to see where 'daddy' works. But she missed you and says she can't wait to see what new clothes you've come out with."

"You're such a liar. Your daughter doesn't have any more interest in clothes then you do. I know you're just saying that to make me feel better so I'll take it."

I laughed. "So what's this big surprise?"

Alice jumped up and down for a second before pulling me towards to back room. "You're going to love this! It's this new dress I just designed. But you have to close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it!" she said. I obliged and then let her pull me with her. Luckily I didn't trip over anything. Once we were stopped she said, "Open your eyes!"

I gasped at what I saw. It was a gorgeous blue tube top silk-dupioni dress with knot detail at the bust and it darted out at the front and back.

"It's gorgeous Alice, but what's it for?" I asked.

"You," she said simply.

"What? Me? What're you talking about?"

"Well I have a new line of evening wear coming out and I designed this one especially for you. It's called Bella, which also happens to mean beautiful in French."

"Holy shit Alice! Thanks! You're the best friend a girl could ask for!" I screeched and then lunged myself at her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Oh and you also have to wear it to my fashion show," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well this weekend I'm having a fashion show and all the top designers are going to be there. I really want you to come and wear it. You'll be seated in the front row of course. As will Edward, Renesmee, Rose, Emmett and Jazz. I have everything picked out for them too but I wanted to show you yours first because it was the inspiration for the whole line," she said.

"Of course I'll come Alice! And thank you so much for the dress. I love you so much!"I said lunging myself at her again.

"What a pretty dress!" a little girl said from behind me.

I turned around to see Renesmee and Edward. Renesmee bolted towards to dress and Edward just leaned against the doorframe looking like a Greek-god like normal. He was still in his scrubs from work but believe it or not, they made him look even sexier.

"Did you make this Auntie Alice?" Renesmee asked.

"Well yes I did sweetie. It's actually for your mommy. It was designed after her," Alice said.

Renesmee's eyes lit up. "Mommy you're like a fashion model!"

She then ran up to me and I picked her up and kissed her nose.

"Mommy's not a fashion model baby, but that dress is really pretty, isn't it?" I said.

"Mhm!" Renesmee shook her head up and down. I laughed at how cute she looked.

She was wearing a cute little summer dress that was yellow with floral print on it. She also had a Hannah Montana purse (she wanted to have a purse like her mommy and aunts) and white sandals. Her brown curly hair has grown down to her lower back since I haven't had the courage to cut it. Alice keeps pestering me about doing it but I keep refusing.

I put Renesmee down and she ran over to Alice asking her if she had a dress for her. Of course Alice has one for her for the fashion show. Alice pulled Renesmee into the huge storage closet with her and told her she could try it on and model it for mommy and daddy.

As soon as they were gone, I felt warm arms encircle my waist from behind.

"Hello, love," Edward said.

I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hi," I said smiling, "how was your day?"

He chuckled. "Interesting. Renesmee got to wear a cute little doctor's jacket and followed me around the first half of the day. We had lunch in the café and then they had a big game room set up for all the kids to play in the second half of the day. She met a couple of new friends and was basically begging me to take her back tomorrow."

"I'm glad she had a good time," I said.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Pretty good. I got to sleep in a little later than usual but still had to finish editing the book I've been working on. After I did that, I just cleaned around the house and then headed over here."

"Well I'm glad you got some sleep," he said smiling and then pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. Before it could get too out of hand, we heard a screech from behind us.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are kissing! Gross!" Renesmee screeched at us.

Edward, Alice and I all chuckled at the look on her face.

"How do you think you were made, kid?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Renesmee asked.

"Oops," Alice said apologetically.

I looked up to Edward hoping he'd know what to say but he looked just as nervous as I felt.

"Uh, well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they are given a gift," I said.

"What kind of gift?" Renesmee asked tilting her head to one side.

"A baby," I said.

"But where does it come from?" she asked.

"Uh… a stork drops it off on their porch."

"But _where_ does it come from?"

"Uh… heaven," I said.

"Oh," she said. She looked like she was deliberated something before she just shrugged it off. Edward and I both relaxed before Renesmee said, "Look at my dress mommy and daddy! Isn't it pretty?"

She was wearing a pretty pink party dress. It flared out and reached a little past her knees.

**(A/N-dress pictures are on my profile)**

"Very pretty," I said.

"You look beautiful baby," Edward said.

Renesmee started twirling around and was giggling to herself. The sight made Edward, Alice and I all smile and giggle a little with her.

She was such a beautiful little girl. Her hair was fanning out like her dress as she was twirling. And you could see the smile on her face.

But just like her mother, she was clumsy. She tripped over her own feet and feel on her knee. She immediately started to whimper and I knew the tears were about to start.

I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked.

"M-my knee h-hurts. Can y-you kiss it?" She asked crying.

"Of course," I said and then kissed her knee.

There was a little scratch there but no open wound, thank god.

"Any better?" I asked.

She stopped crying and nodded her head. She then nuzzled her face into my neck and I just chuckled at how easily a five-year old could get over things.

I was about to say something to Alice when Emmett bounded into the room with Rose and Jasper on his heels.

"Where's my favorite five-year old?!" he yelled.

You gotta love Emmett.

* * *

**This chapter was originally longer, but I cut some of it off and decided to put it in the second chapter, sorry. Anyway, review! :)**


	2. Surprises

"UNCLE EMMIEEE!" Renesmee screeched before launching herself at him.

"Hiya Nessie," Emmett said.

Renesmee finally warmed up to Emmett. It took her three years but it happened eventually. Emmett never stopped trying to get her to like him. On her third birthday, Emmett bought her this huge doll house and Renesmee basically hyperventilated from excitement. Ever since that day, Emmett and Renesmee have been inseparable.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked.

Emmett set her down and looked her up and down. Renesmee was biting her lip nervously waiting for Emmett's comment.

"Well…I think you look like a hot mama!"

"Emmett!" Edward and I said scoldingly.

Renesmee just giggled and then blushed. She then ran over to Rosalie and Jasper and gave them both hugs.

"Everyone! I have your outfits for the fashion show!" Alice yelled.

"Wait, you made us outfits?" Rose asked.

"Yupp," Alice said smiling, "I already gave Bella and Nessie theirs."

She then walked into the back room and came out with four clothes bags.

She handed one to Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

The guys all had dress pants and dress shirts which would obviously look good on all of them.

But then there was Rosalie's dress. It was an aqua wrinkled silk-chiffon halter dress with a deep V neck and it gathered at the front. And of course it was absolutely beautiful.

**(A/N-Dress picture on my profile)**

"HOLY SHIT ALICE! THIS DRESS IS HOT!" Rose screamed and then lunged at Alice.

"Auntie Rose said shit!" Renesmee yelled.

"That doesn't mean you should say it, princess. That's a bad word," Edward said.

"Yeah, Nessie. You shouldn't say sh-I mean the s word. Auntie Rose was being bad," Rose said.

"Oh," Renesmee said.

"Yeah," Emmett said walking over to Rose, "Auntie Rose is a _very_ naughty girl." He then slapped her butt and started making out with her.

I picked up Renesmee and said, "Alright, I think this is our cue to leave. We'll see you Friday at the fashion shoe Alice."

"Bye guys!"Alice and Jasper said. Rose and Emmett were too caught up in their own private make-out session to even notice we were leaving.

We got out to the car and I put Renesmee in her booster seat before sitting up front next to Edward.

"Can you put on radio Disney, daddy?" Renesmee asked.

He chuckled and obliged. Hannah Montana blasted through the speakers. And of course Ness had to sing along.

"Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right. Nobody's Perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes...Nobody's perfect!"

After the song ended, Edward turned down the radio.

"I wanna be just like Hannah Montana when I grow up. It must be so cool to be a rock star!" Renesmee said.

I laughed. "I'm sure it's pretty cool."

"Daddy? Why aren't you a rock star like Hannah Montana? You're really good at the piano."

"Daddy wanted to be a doctor, sweetie," Edward said but I could sadness written on his face and I knew why.

Edward was going to go to college studying in music before I got pregnant. He decided to be a doctor because it paid good and he knew we needed the money. I felt guilty sometimes. If it wasn't for me, Edward would have been living his dream right now.

"But why couldn't you just be both?"

"Well sometimes people have to make a choice. You have to decide whether what you love to do is what you _should_ do," Edward said.

"But you're so good at it! I bet you could be like Hannah Montana if you wanted to," Renesmee said.

"Perhaps," Edward said.

I could see just how sad he really was. It made me sad to see him like that. I want him to be happy.

When we got home, Renesmee darted inside and up to her room. I went into the kitchen to start dinner and Edward went upstairs to take a shower.

I was making spaghetti with meat sauce, Renesmee's favorite. Half an hour later, I yelled "dinner's ready!"

Edward and Renesmee came down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. I gave Renesmee some spaghetti and then cut it up for her while Edward piled his plate high.

"Hungry?" I asked chuckling.

"Very," he said smiling and then started shoveling it into his mouth.

Renesmee giggled at him and then started eating her own food.

I took some for myself and the house was silent except for the sound of chewing and forks hitting plates.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said.

I walked to the front door and opened it. I was surprised to see Rosalie standing there.

Hey Rose," I said.

"Hey Bella, sorry to just show up like this," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I was hoping you could come out with me. I need to talk to you. Alice is going to meet us," she said.

"Oh, uh, okay. Let me go tell Edward and I'll meet you in the car," I said.

"Thanks Bella," she said and walked away.

I could tell this was something important. Rosalie wouldn't just show up at my house if it wasn't.

I walked back into the kitchen and Edward asked, "Who was that?"

"Rose. She said she needed to talk to me and Alice and asked if I could go out with her for a while. It seemed pretty important. I just wanted to tell you I'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay love. See you later," he said and then gave me a quick kiss.

"Looks like it's just me and you Ness," Edward said.

"Yay! We can play dress up!" Renesmee screeched and then started dragging Edward out of the kitchen.

I chuckled and then walked outside. I got into the passenger seat of Rose's car and we drove off.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," she said.

I was confused. "Why didn't you just call and ask me to come over instead of driving all the way to my house to pick me up?"

"I needed to drive around a little; think about some things," she said nervously.

"Rose… what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when were with Alice," she said.

When we got to her apartment, it took almost ten minutes just to get inside. Rose's hands were shaking, so every time she would try and put the key into the key hole, it wouldn't go in and she would end up dropping it. I finally just took it and did it myself.

When we got inside, Rose went and just sat on the couch staring off into space.

I went and sat down next to her.

Five minutes later, Alice showed up.

When she saw us, she came and sat on the other side of Rosalie.

"Rose, what's wrong? Your skin's so pale, you look like a ghost," Alice said.

Rosalie got up and started pacing in front of us.

Alice and I just sat there watching her like obedient dogs.

After what seemed like forever, Rose turned towards us and told us something I would have never expected.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. :) I was orignally gonna wait to put the Rosalie part in until after the fashion show... but I decided it would fit better here.**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster i'll post the next chapter! :)**


	3. Rings

_After what seemed like forever, Rose turned towards us and told us something I would have never expected._

"I think… I might be pregnant," she said.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, "DID YOU TAKE A PREGNANY TEST YET?"

Rose was biting her lip nervously.

"No… not yet. I bought it but I wanted you guys here with me. I'm so nervous," she admitted.

"Of course we'll take it with you!" I said.

Rose sat down on the couch and still looked really nervous.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked," I thought you've always wanted a baby."

"I did… but now that I might actually be having one, I'm so nervous. What if it hates me? What if I'm a bad mother? What if I'm not strong enough to push the thing out! I can't do this!" Rose yelled panicking.

I grabbed Rosalie by her shoulders and waited until she looked me in the eyes.

"Rosalie Hale. Listen to me. You are going to be an amazing mother. You are the most caring and brave person I know. You're already an amazing aunt to Renesmee, how can you even question that you'll be a bad mother? You're going to be the best mom around… besides me," I said.

Rosalie laughed. "Thanks Bella. You're an amazing friend."

I smiled and looked at Alice. I just realized that she hadn't said a word yet.

"Alice? Don't you have anything to say?" I asked.

She looked nervous too. What the hell?

"Alice?"

"Uh… well… I have something to tell you guys too…" she said.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant too!" Rose screeched.

"No, no! I am not pregnant. Or at least I don't think so…" Alice said.

"Then what do you need to tell us?" I asked.

"Well… last night…" Alice started.

"Last night….?" I said.

"JASPER PROPOSED!" She screeched.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rose and I both screamed at the same time.

"SHOW US THE RING!" Rose screeched.

She must have forgotten all about her nerves of pregnancy because she was now bouncing off the walls.

Alice showed us her hand with the engagement ring. It had a gold band with three gorgeous diamonds on it. The one in the middle was bigger than the two on either side.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Hell yeah it's beautiful! That ring is fucking sexy!" Rose screeched.

Alice laughed.

"So, how did he do it?" Rose asked.

"Well, when I got home from work last night, Jasper asked me to go out with him. I didn't want to go at first but he told me he had a surprise for me so I was like what the hell, I'll go. So we got in the car and we drove to this beautiful cliff. It was overlooking this huge river and you could see all of the stars. It was beautiful. There were candles on this little spot in this little grass spot and rose petals everywhere. He had a picnic basket full of really good Italian food. Once we were done eating, he told me to stand up. I was confused at first but decided to oblige. That's when he knelt on one knee and popped the question!"

"Aww, that is so romantic!" I said.

"Why isn't my boyfriend that romantic?"Rose frowned.

All of a sudden Rose shut up and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked.

"We still have to take the pregnancy test!" She yelled.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot," I said.

"Let's go!" Alice said and grabbed Rose by the arm dragging her into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later the buzzer beeped. Alice walked over to the sink and grabbed the little white tube. She then said,

"Well Rosalie, looks like you're going to be a mom!" Alice screeched.

* * *

I didn't get home until after midnight. I walked into my house quietly and tiptoed up the stairs. I walked into Edward and I's bedroom and he was passed out on the bed. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I then made my way back to our bed and laid down.

Edward stirred a little and managed to lay his head on my chest. I smiled. This is where I was most happy. Just being here with Edward makes every worry go away.

"Hi, love," Edward said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," I said.

"Don't worry about it. What happened with Rosalie?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say it was a very eventful night."

"Why?"

"Well, Rose is pregnant," I said.

Edward's head shot up and he looked shocked.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yupp. I was just as shocked. And that's not all of it, "I said.

"What else could have possibly happened?" He asked.

"Jasper and Alice are engaged."

"WHAT?!" Edward whisper yelled.

"Yeah I know. I was completely taken off guard. I didn't even realize Jasper was planning on asking her."

"Me either…" Edward said,"which is odd. Jasper usually tells me everything. You think he would have told me something this important."

"Maybe it was a spur of the moment type of thing," I said.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, Alice is already freaking out about the wedding even though it's still nine months away," I said.

"She already has a date picked out?" he asked.

"We're talking about Alice here. Of course she has one picked out. I wouldn't be surprised if she has already sent out the invitations."

Edward laughed.

"Well, it looks like this is going to be a busy year. One best friend is pregnant while the other is engaged. You think we should be worried about the wrath of Alice for the next nine months?" I asked.

"Very," he said.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise the next one will be longer. The fashion show is next so get excited! Reviewwww! :)**


	4. Kisses

_Friday_

"Do I _have_ to wear heels? I mean seriously!_**High**__**heels**_ are just a male _**invention**_ designed to _**make women's**_ butts look smaller... and to _**make**_ it harder for them to run away! And not to mention they're basically death traps for someone like me!" I whined.

"Stop being a baby, Bella. You look hot," Rose said.

"I won't look too hot when I trip and land face first flat on the floor in front of everyone."

"You'll be fine Bella! Now stop with the negativity. This is Alice's night and we have to be positive."

I sighed. "You're right Rose. I'm sorry. I'm just afraid of killing myself. But I'll try to be positive from here on out," I said.

Rosalie laughed. "You won't die. You'll be fine."

Rose and I were dressed in the dresses Alice made us for the fashion show. After three hours of 'Bella Barbie' time with Rosalie, we both managed to look pretty good.

"Mommy and Auntie Rose! You look so pretty!" I heard a beautiful little girl say from behind me.

I turned around to see Renesmee running towards Rose and I in her dress Alice made for her. I picked her up and said,

"Thanks Baby but I think you look the best out of all of us," I said.

Nessie giggled.

"Are you girls ready to go?" I heard Edward say.

I looked up and the sight took my breath away.

He was wearing the outfit Alice made for him. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a dark green dress shirt, a black jacket and black dress shoes. He wasn't wearing a tie and he had the top button of the shirt open. He looked hot.

And it didn't help me at all that he was staring at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Yes!" Nessie Screeched and squirmed until I put her down. She ran towards Edward, grabbed his hand and started pulling him away. "Come on daddy! I want to see Aunt Alice!"

Edward chuckled, shot one last longing glance at me, and then let Nessie pull him away.

Rose and Emmett rode with Edward, Nessie and I in Edward's Volvo since Edward was the only one who knew where the hell this place was that we were going to.

I sat up front next to Edward and Nessie sat in between Emmett and Rose in her booster seat in the back. She was chatting away about some boy in her camp named Tim who won't leave her alone.

"It is so annoying! He follows me around telling me how pretty I am! It's gross! Boys have cooties!" Nessie yelled.

"Tell him that if he doesn't leave you alone, your Uncle Emmett is going to beat him to a pulp," Emmett said.

"And your daddy is going to help," Edward said seriously.

Rose slapped Emmett while I slapped Edward. "Guys!" We both yelled at the same time.

"What?" They both asked confused.

"He is a five year old boy. He's not going to do anything but compliment Nessie to death," I said.

"Yeah," Rose said and then directed her gaze to Renesmee, "And you should appreciate it while you got it, because once hormones kick in, all the boys stop being nice and turn into dic-"

"ROSE!" I yelled.

"Sorry," Rose said apologetically.

"You need to watch your language. You really should start practicing that, being in your position," I said.

"What is she talking about?" Emmett asked.

It got silent in the car.

"Thanks Bella," Rose said.

"He doesn't know?" I asked.

"I was going to tell him tonight…"Rose said.

"Tell me what?" Emmett asked confused.

I looked at Edward and he looked just as surprised as I felt. I looked back into the backseat and saw that Nessie was looking back and forth between the two of them completely confused too.

"Well…"Rose started.

"Well what Rose? What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"We're having a baby," she said.

Silence.

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah…I found out a couple days ago…I was going to tell you but kept chickening out," Rose admitted.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I thought you'd be mad. We always talked about waiting a while before having kids," Rose said.

"Rose, I'm not mad at all. Surprised, yes. Scared, yes. But I am not mad. I am excited that I get to have a kid with you," Emmett said smiling.

Rose started tearing as she smiled back at him.

They went in to share a kiss but Nessie interrupted them.

"EW! AUNT ROSE AND UNCLE EMMETT WANT TO KISS! THAT'S GROSS! HASN'T ANYONE EVER HEARD OF COOTIES? WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS?" Nessie yelled.

Everyone in the car burst out laughing except for Nessie who looked angry and confused.

"Stop laughing at me!" Renesmee pouted.

"Aw baby, we're sorry. And you're right, cooties are bad and no one should be kissing. Kissing's gross," I said and shot a look with Edward who was smiling.

"Wait a second; Auntie Rose is having a baby?" She asked.

"Yes I am sweetheart," Rose said.

"When?" She asked.

"In about nine months," Rose said.

"Why so long?! I want to see the baby now!" Nessie whined.

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

When we got to the fashion show, we were let inside right away by a security guard.

Some women wearing all black led us to the back of this huge place. We passed what seemed like hundreds of people. You could pick out the models from the rest of the workers because they were extremely tall and gorgeous. They were also being catered to.

All of a sudden we heard a squeal and saw a little pixie running towards us.

When she stopped short in front of us bouncing up and down, I noticed her outfit.

She was wearing a black stretch-silk mini dress with ruffle trim at a split-V neck and double-button closure in the front. She looked absolutely amazing as usual.

**(A/N-picture on my profile)**

"Thank god you guys are here already!" Alice yelled panickingly.

"We told you we'd be here a little early," Rose said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You guys have to get ready!" She yelled.

"Ready for what?" Edward asked.

"You're all going to model your clothes!" Alice squealed excitingly.

**What. The. Fuck?**

* * *

**Hehe, I loved that chapter. :) And sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger once again, but I seriously can't help it. How else would I get you guys to keep reading?**

**By the way, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up. So review! :)**


	5. Designs

**I loved writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. :) Review and tell me!**

* * *

"You're all going to model your clothes!" Alice squealed excitingly.

**What. The. Fuck?**

"What are you talking about Alice?" Emmett asked confused.

"Well, I decided that since all the clothes for the show we're designed for all of you, who's better to model them then the people they were designed after?" Alice said.

Silence. I was the one to end it.

"ALICE. I **CANNOT** MODEL ON A RUNWAY! ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" I yelled.

"I don't mind, "Rose said, "This actually sounds really fun! Right baby?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Why not?" Emmett said laughing.

"Have you guys lost your minds?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Bella… it really can't be that bad…"Edward said.

"Yeah mommy! You'll look so pretty modeling!" Renesmee squealed.

My mouth dropped. "You're all going through with this? Seriously?"

Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper who I just realized had come to stand by everyone, were nodding.

"But I can't do this! I'm gonna fall on my face!" I started panicking.

"Bella, you'll be fine," Alice said, "Now you all have to go back to hair and make-up so they can get you ready."

And with that, Alice rushed off yelling things at random people.

I was starting to have a panic attack.

"Come on love," Edward said pulling me along to the make-up tables.

I took a seat in one of those chairs you sit in when you go to a hair salon, with Edward on my right and Rose on my left. Emmett and Jasper were on the other side of Rose and Renesmee was standing next to my chair looking at everything in astonishment.

I was instantly attacked with curling irons and make-up from three young girls wearing all black. They had those blue tooth things in their ears and were constantly talking into them to god knows who. Every five minutes they would tell everyone how long we had until we had to go on.

The girl finally said five minutes until show time and I swear I felt my stomach drop.

I can't do this! I am going to fall on my face! They have me in three inch heels for crying out loud!

Edward had my hand in his and was rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on my palm. I had to admit, it was helping a little bit.

But all that soothing completely went out the window when they separated the girls from the guys.

They mad Emmet, Edward and Jasper go to the other side of the stage and kept me and Rose where we were.

Alice came over and grabbed Renesmee saying she had a special part and I'd see her soon.

Rosalie was trying her hardest to calm me down but it was doing nothing to calm me.

"Bella, you need to calm down. You're literally shaking with nerves," Rose said.

"I KNOW Rose, but I can't really do anything about it, can I?" I spat.

I instantly regretted snapping at Rosalie but I couldn't help it. I was way too nervous.

"No need to be a bitch Bella," Rose snapped back.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Rose, I'm just really nervous."

"I know Bella, but it will be fine, okay? I promise you'll be alright," Rose said soothingly.

I gave her a tiny smile and then went back to freaking out.

We were finally moved to back stage and could now see everything happening on stage. There were gorgeous models strutting their stuff on the runway completely calm. I envied them.

That's when I saw Jasper go.

He looked **awesome.** He walked down the runway like it was completely natural in the outfit Alice made for him.

You could hear Alice say over the loud speaker,

"This particular design is called Jasper, inspired by the designer's fiancée."

I smiled at that. _Fiancée. _It suited Jasper.

Next it was Rosalie and Emmett's turn. They walked out and looked amazing together strutting their stuff down the runway. You heard Alice's voice over the loud speaker say,

"These designs are called Rosalie and Emmet, named after the designer's best friends."

After Rosalie and Emmett had walked off stage, all the nerves came back again.

The back stage lady had to literally push me out onto the stage.

I just stood there staring out into flashing lights and famous people.

I couldn't move.

I probably would have just stood there looking like a complete idiot if it wasn't for Edward who grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. He did all the leading and even made sure I didn't fall. God, do I love that man.

"These designs are called Edward and Bella. The Bella design is extremely important due to the fact that it was the inspiration for the entire line."

I blushed when I heard that. More photos were taken and then finally Edward and I made our way to back stage. Before I could say a word to anyone, Alice came out of nowhere grabbing my hand and dragging me back on stage. She had Renesmee's hand in the hand that wasn't supporting me.

She took a deep breath and then walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Alice Brandon."

The whole audience stood up and all you could hear was whistling and clapping. It was completely amazing how far Alice had come so fast. All these people were here to see her designs. I was really proud of her.

Renesmee skipped to the front of the stage and took a bow. The audience chuckled and whistled even louder for her. I chuckled at the sight and then gave Alice a giant hug.

"I am so proud of you Alice," I said.

Alice started tearing up and said,

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much that means to me. I want to thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened. You've inspired me my whole life to make something of myself and to never give up on my dreams. You've always been there for me and I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

I started crying. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Oh Alice!" I yelled and then attacked her in a bear hug. We were both crying and laughing with each other that we almost forgot about the whole audience watching our little encounter.

When we finally pulled apart, I realized that Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jazz had all joined us on stage and were embracing each other.

Edward had Renesmee on his shoulders and she was laughing.

Rose and Emmett were hugging lovingly but arguing about what the sex of the baby was going to be.

"It's going to be a girl," Rose said.

"No, it's going to be a boy," Emmett argued.

"I am _her_ mother so I think I know _her_ better then you do!" Rose yelled.

"Well I am _his_ father and I know _he_ is going to be a boy!" Emmett yelled back.

I sighed at the sight of them.

Jasper had pulled Alice to her and they were kissing passionately. I looked away feeling like I was disturbing a private moment.

I went over to my family and Rensmee yelled,

"Mommy!"

Edward chuckled and let her down. She ran over to me and I immediately picked her up in my arms.

"You were so pretty on stage mommy! You looked like a super model!" Nessie screeched.

I chuckled and said,

"Thank you baby but I think you were the best part of the whole show. The crowd went crazy when they saw you."

Nessie laughed and nuzzled her head in my neck.

Edward wound his arms around my waist and said,

"I have the two most beautiful girls in the world."

I blushed and went to put my chin down but Edward caught my chin with his finger and brought my lips to his.

I could have stayed like that forever but we were interrupted by a shriek.

"EW! COOTIES!" Nessie shrieked.

We were never going to get any alone time, were we?

* * *

**So there's the fashion show! Did you like it?**

**I'm really excited to keep writing this story. It has alot of twists and turns coming up so keep reading!**

**And once again, REVIEW! :)**


	6. Plans

**Ah, I am so sorry for the wait! I didnt even realize how long it had been since I updated! I made this chapter a little longer because I felt bad. Review! :)**

* * *

The rest of the summer went by pretty fast.

After the fashion show, Alice signed a contract with Macy's and now her designs are being sold there. She also opened a bigger boutique because people are now demanding for her clothes. She's extremely busy.

Not to mention that she has to plan a wedding too. Rose and I have been helping as much as we can, but we both have our own work to do.

Rose is now three months pregnant and everything seems to be going fine. She's due to have the baby a month before Alice and Jasper's wedding. Alice was worried that Rose was going to be pregnant during the wedding but when Rose went to her first doctor's appointment, she found out she was farther along then we all thought.

Renesmee starts kinder garden tomorrow and I'm helping her get everything ready.

"Make sure you put all of your supplies in your back pack, sweetie," I said.

"I know mommy. I already did," Renesmee said.

"You sure you have everything? Please just make sure baby."

Nessie sighed but then double checked her backpack. "Everything's in there," she said.

I smiled. "Good."

"Ready for your big day tomorrow?" I asked.

Renesmee didn't answer me. She just looked at her feet and started shifting uncomfortably.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Well… I was wondering if you could maybe…" she started.

"Maybe what?"

"Home school me? I don't wanna leave you and daddy!" Renesmee started crying, ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Aww sweetie, I know you're scared but kinder garden is going to be so much fun. You'll meet all new friends and get to color and learn things all day. And me and daddy will be there to drop you off and pick you up," I said.

Her crying was now just sniffling.

"Are you sure mommy?" She asked.

I smiled. "Positive."

The next morning, it took me a while to convince Nessie to actually get in the car. After she did, and Edward and I got her into the school, she saw her friend Angela from camp and completely forgot we were even there. Edward and I just laughed and went our separate ways. Edward went to the hospital and I went home to finish a book I've been editing.

Before I knew it, it was time to pick Nessie up from school. When I got inside the school, Nessie ran up to me.

"I love school mommy! Me and Angela colored all day and I made a picture for you and daddy!"

I chuckled and took the picture. It was a drawing of Nessie, Edward and I. We were all standing next to a house and it said "I love my family" on it. Well actually, it said "I luv mi famelee" but you get the point.

"This is beautiful baby, thank you. I'm going to hang it on the fridge when we get home."

"Okay," she said, "where's daddy?"

"He had a surprise surgery and won't be home till later, but in the mean time, me and you are going to Auntie Alice's store!"

"Yay!" Nessie screeched.

I laughed.

When we got there, the door to the store said closed but I knew Alice was just in the back working on wedding plans. I used my key and opened the door. Nessie ran in and we found Alice in the back, with a heap of magazines and wedding planning books.

"Hey Alice," I said.

Alice's head snapped up. "Hey bells! I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Well it was Nessie's first day of kinder garden and I figured since we were already on this side of town, I'd bring her over."

"Hi Auntie Alice!" Nessie squealed.

"Hi baby girl!" Alice said and then picked Nessie up.

"I am not a baby anymore! I am in kinder garden so that makes me a big girl!" Nessie pouted.

Alice and I chuckled. "Well I'm sorry Ness. I'll call you a big girl from now on."

"Good," Nessie said.

"Hey _big_ girl, why don't you go bug Jacob (Alice's assistant) while me and your mommy talk?" Alice asked.

"Okay!" Nessie screeched and then ran into the front room.

Ever since Jacob started working with Alice, Nessie has been attached to him. He is one of the nicest people I have ever met, and will play for hours with Ness. It's quite nice to have him around when Alice and I need to have girl talk.

"So how's the wedding coming alone?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually. I still have a lot to do, but I'm actually ahead of schedule," she said.

I chuckled. "Of course you are Alice."

Alice chuckled too. "You know, I always thought it would be you and Edward to get married first."

"No, I knew it would be you. I mean, Edward asked me plenty of times, but we both decided to wait until later. We had too much going on with raising Renesmee, school and work. When the time is right, Edward and I will have our chance, but your first," I said.

Alice sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"It's crazy to think that all our lives are coming together. I mean, you're getting married, Rose is having a baby, it's all happening so fast," I said.

Alice laughed. "No, fast was when you got pregnant at seventeen."

I laughed too. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey bitches!" We heard a voice from behind us.

I turned around to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"Hey girl," Alice said.

"Alice, you got any food in this place? I'm eating for two here and the baby's craving some ice cream."

I laughed.

"Sorry Rose, but this a clothes boutique, not an ice cream stand," Alice said.

"Well then you two are taking a break from whatever you're doing and are coming to get something to eat with me," Rose said.

Alice sighed. "I suppose I could take a break."

"And I'll ask Jake if he can watch Nessie for a little bit," I said.

"Oh no need Bella, Emmett drove me here and already told the squirt he'd take her to the park."

"Oh, okay then," I said.

The three of us walked out to the front room and what we saw made us all burst out laughing.

Emmett was on his hands and knees and Nessie was sitting on top of him yelling, "Go horsey go!"

"Aw Emmett, you look cute on your knees," Rose said.

"You do to Rose baby," Emmett said and winked.

Alice and I groaned. "Too much information," Alice said.

"Ugh, yeah, seriously," I said.

Emmet grabbed Nessie off his back and stood up.

"Come on squirt, I want to go play on the swings," Emmet said.

"Me too!" Nessie yelled.

They both ran out of the store like five year olds. That was fine for Nessie, but Emmet's twenty three years old. I seriously wonder about him sometimes…

Alice, Rose and I decided to go to the little café down the street. Alice and I got coffees while Rose got a huge plate of food.

"Mmmm, this looks good!" Rose said and then dug in.

Alice and I laughed.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant, Rose. It all seems so surreal," I said.

"I know right? I never thought I'd get pregnant so early, I mean I'm only twenty three!" Rose said.

Alice and I both looked at her knowingly.

Rose looked at us confused and then realized what she said. "Oh, I mean, not that it's a bad thing to get pregnant young."

Rose looked really worried that she had upset me. I sneaked a peek with Alice and then we both burst out laughing.

"Oh you guys suck!" Rose yelled and then dug back into her food.

"So Alice, how's Jasper been with wedding plans?" I asked.

Alice snorted. "As if I'd let him contribute. I want my wedding to be perfect and whenever a man's ideas are included, it's no longer perfection."

I chuckled at her theory.

"Well I'm sure it will be a great wedding Alice, you're like the queen of perfection," I said.

"Oh yes, and speaking of wedding plans, you two need to get your bridesmaid dresses fitted," Alice said.

Rose groaned. "Isn't it a little early for that Alice?"

"No it's not Rose. Very soon you are going to blow up like a balloon so I need to fit your dress while you still have your hot bod in tact," Alice said.

Rose groaned again and then got back to stuffing her face.

This was going to be a long six months.

* * *

**So there's chapter six. It's not too amazing, it's more of a filler chapter. I also realized Edward wasnt even in this chapter... sorry guys! I promise next chapter will be better! There's some crazy things soon to come, I promise! I also have to bring Esme and Carlisle back into this story.... and Charlie. Dont worry, they'll all be back. Anyway, review! :)**


	7. Babies

**Okay, so, I know it's been two weeks since I last updated but i'd really appreciate it if no one shot me! I really have no excuse for the delay, but I do have some good news! I already started the next chapter and I'm going to try and post it by tomorrow! Yay! :) Reviewwwwww!**

**Btw, this chapter is _six months later_....**

* * *

I awoke to my cell phone ringing. I glanced at the nightstand. _3:43 a.m. _I groaned.

I had to pull myself out of Edward's embrace who was still fast asleep.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

I reached for the phone and ended up knocking the alarm clock on the floor. I finally found the lamp and turned it on.

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"BELLA! WHAT DO I DO? SHES SCREAMING SOMETHING ABOUT WATER!" Emmett yelled.

"Whoa Emmett calm down. What happened?"

"ROSALIE'S WATER BROKE!"

That woke me up.

It's been six months and everyone knew Rose was close to going into labor but the doctors said she still had at least a week.

But I guess living the lives we all do, nothing ever goes as planned.

"Okay Emmett, you need to bring Rose to the hospital. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Okay okay, I'll get her to the hospital," Emmett said a little unsure of himself.

"Emmett, I'm going to meet you at the hospital, okay?"

"Okay bye Bella!" and he hung up.

I rolled over and started shaking Edward.

"Edward, you need to get up," I said.

He groaned and rolled over, laying his head on my chest trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, get your butt up. Rose is having the baby and Emmett's about to pass out from shock. I'm going to get Nessie up and you better be dressed and ready in the car by the time I'm done," I said.

Edward's eyes popped open and he asked,

"Rose is in labor?"

"Yupp, now get up!" I whisper yelled.

He obeyed. He hopped up and ran into our closet.

I went to Nessie's room and after ten minutes of her whining that's she's tired and me trying to dress her, all three of us were in the car on the way to the hospital.

I decided to call Alice.

"Hello?" said a very tired Alice.

"Alice! Get to the hospital! Rose is having the baby!" I shouted into the phone.

After a second of silence, there was a scream from Alice and Jasper shouting 'shit' and then a thump which probably meant Jasper fell out of bed.

"OKAY WE'LL BE THERE SOON!" Alice yelled and then she hung up.

I chuckled.

We arrived at the hospital five minutes later and I sprinted out of the car leaving Edward to get Nessie. I ran to the nurses desk and said,

"I'm here to see Rosalie Hale, she's in labor."

"Down the hall, the last door on the right," she said.

Before she could even finish her sentence I was sprinting down the hallway.

To be honest, I didn't need directions at all because all I had to do was follow the screaming.

When I got into the room, Rose was already laying in the hospital bed sweating and screaming bloody murder. She also had a death grip on Emmett's hand, who looked scared shitless.

"Rose!" I screamed.

She opened her eyes and screamed,

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS BELLA? IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE IS RIPPING ME OPEN. I WANT MY BABY OUT OF ME **NOW!"**

I laughed and ran over to the opposite of the bed from Emmett.

"Rose baby, it's gonna be fine. Soon, you'll have a beautiful baby boy or girl and you'll be able to call yourself a mom, just like you've always wanted," I said smiling.

Rose smiled too but then went back to screaming when another contraction hit.

Four hours later, Edward, Nessie, Alice, Jasper and I were all waiting in the waiting room when Emmett came running over to us.

"It's a boy! I have a son!"

Edward got up and hugged Emmet.

"Congrats man!"

I hugged him next and then was followed by everyone else.

We all went into Rosalie's room and saw a beautiful baby boy.

He had big blue eyes like his mother and brown curly hair like his father. Rosalie's gaze was completely fixed on her son and you could see the love laminating off of her.

"So… what's his name?" Alice asked.

Rose looked up at everyone in the room and said,

"Zachary Emmett McCarty."

I smiled. Zachary was Rosalie's father's name who died when she was just a baby. Both of Rosalie's parents died when she was younger in a car accident and I thought it was beautiful that she would name her children after them.

Renesmee walked over to Rose and Zachary and looked into his eyes.

"Hi Zachary, I'm Renesmee, your cousin… sort of. You have the best mommy and daddy and everyone here loves you," she said.

I looked over at Edward with tears in my eyes and he looked very proud of his daughter. He walked over to me, put his hands around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I looked back at Rose and she was looking at Nessie crying tears of joy.

"Thank you Nessie," She said and then went back to looking at her son.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rose looked at Emmet and said,

"Do you want to hold your son?"

Emmett looked a little nervous but nodded.

Rose handed Emmett their baby and Emmett held him like an expert.

Secretly, I knew that was because of Edward and me because we made Emmett learn to hold Nessie after the first time he tried and almost dropped her.

After everyone in the room got a chance to hold Zachary, Edward and I said our goodbyes because we knew Nessie was about to pass out any second.

Edward carried her to the car and buckled her in the backseat before we drove off.

When we got home, Edward carried Nessie to her bedroom and tucked her in while I went to our bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Five minutes later, Edward climbed in next to me and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and he put his arms around me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Next chapter up soon! Alice and Jasper's wedding! :) Some crazy stuff is about to happen so get ready! REVIEW!**


	8. Weddings

**Yay two chapters in two days! :) Review!**

* * *

April 14. Alice and Jasper's wedding.

I can't believe my best friend is getting married!

And that little Zachary is already a month old.

And that Renesmee turned six.

Everyone is growing up!

I was heading over to Alice and Jasper's house to pick up Alice and bring her to the hotel room at the hotel where the wedding was going to take place. It's being held right on the beach at sunset, the perfect setting for Alice.

Of course the little pixie planned everything perfectly.

She gave every single person an exact set of rules to follow that day.

I mean she _literally_ wrote out a set of rules. No joke.

I had Nessie with me while Edward waited for Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle to arrive at our house to get ready.

I pulled into the driveway at Alice's house and the first thing I saw was Alice's front door swing open and the midget flinging herself outside and over to my door. She opened it for me and pulled me into a hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed excitedly.

I laughed. "Me either Alice."

"Come on, get your butts inside! Rose and Esme are already dressed and ready. Both of your dresses are waiting for you and I need you to help me with my make-up!" Alice yelled at Nessie and me.

"Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm still the flower girl, right?"

"Of course you are sweetie!" Alice said and then scooped Nessie up into a hug.

Nessie giggled and Alice ran with her into the house.

I sighed, grabbed my purse and headed into the house.

When I got upstairs to Alice's room, I literally had to do a double take.

What was usually a perfectly neat and tidy bedroom was covered with millions of different make-up products. It looked like a hurricane went through her room and only blew the make-up everywhere.

I saw my maid of honor dress hanging by the window which was identical to the one Rose was wearing. Rose and Angela (who was at the hotel already making sure everything was in place) were the other bride's maids. The dress was a watermelon colored cotton sateen strapless dress. Simple but cute.

**(Picture on profile)**

I also saw Rose helping Renesmee into her flower girl dress. It's a white satin spaghetti strap dress with a pick-up skirt and a pink ribbon waist.

**(Picture on profile)**

When I looked over at Esme and Alice, I saw how hot Esme looked! She was wearing a white and black satin two-tone bolero dress with lace trim and a trumpeted skirt.

**(Picture on profile)**

I always knew Esme looked young, but she could almost pass for the bride in that dress.

And then there was Alice who looked gorgeous even before she had on her dress, jewelry or shoes.

But what else is new? Alice always looks gorgeous.

I looked around the room and realized someone very new and important in our lives was missing.

"Hey Rose, where's Zachary?" I asked.

"With Emmett. Once all the boys get to the hotel, your parents said they'd watch him until the wedding was over."

My parents? Wait my _mom_ was coming?

"Wait what? I knew Charlie was going but Renee's coming too?" I asked surprised.

"Yupp," Rose said smiling.

"Why wouldn't she tell me that?" I asked completely confused.

"Aw sweetie, she wanted it to be a surprise but Rose went and opened her big mouth," Esme said chuckling.

"Sorry Esme," Rose said chuckling too.

I sighed. Leave it to my mom to try and surprise me.

I walked over to the window and grabbed my dress. After slipping it on and looking in the mirror, I realized everyone was ready except for Alice so we should all probably help her get into her dress.

I turned around to see that everyone else had the same idea because they were all holding her dress open for her.

I walked over and helped everyone slip it on Alice.

I backed away and looked at her.

Alice looked absolutely beautiful.

She was wearing a white taffeta a-line wedding dress with a beaded lace bust and a fitted draped bodice with a chapel train.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked.

"You look beautiful Alice!" I said.

"Absolutely Stunning," Said Esme.

"Really really pretty!" Nessie squealed.

"Like a sexy momma!" Rose said.

Alice laughed and said,

"Thanks girls, I couldn't have done this without all of you. I love you all so much."

I could see she was about to cry and said,

"Don't you dare cry Alice! Not yet. You have to have Jasper see how beautiful you look before your eyes start to get all watery."

She took a deep breath and said,

"You're right, I'm fine. I just want to see Jasper already!"

We all laughed at that.

After we all got into my SUV and drove to the hotel, we all made sure to keep Alice's dress from dragging on the ground.

We brought her to the room where we were all going to have to wait until it was our turns to walk down the aisle.

It turns out that was sooner than I thought because before I knew it, it was time for Renesmee to go down the aisle.

She gave Alice a big kiss and then made her way down the aisle.

Next was Angela.

And then Rose.

Before I needed to take my trip down the aisle, I turned around and said,

"I love you Alice, so much. You're like a sister to me and you look absolutely beautiful. I know you and Jasper will be so happy with each other."

Alice took a deep breath and said,

"I'm trying really hard not to cry but thank you Bella. You don't know how much you mean to me."

I smiled at my best friend and then made my way out to the aisle.

When I got to the end, I could see how beautifully Alice planned her wedding.

There were rows of white chairs on the sand with white and pink gossamer stringed on them on either side of the wooden aisle. There were white, pink and red roses everywhere and the altar where the service was going to take place had a beautiful white intricately designed stand behind it. There were roses on there too.

There stood Jasper looking absolutely breathtakingly happy. Behind him was Edward who looked absolutely god-like gorgeous as usual. He was smiling at me and when he saw me look at him, he winked. Behind Edward was Emmett and behind him was Carlisle.

I made my way down the aisle and was soon standing on the alter watching Alice walk down the Aisle with her father.

When she got to the altar, she handed me her flower bouquet and her and Jasper took a step forward and took the first step to their life together.

* * *

**The wedding ceremony is up next! I'm pretty excited to write that chapter. You'll all see why when you see it. :)**

**REVIEW! :)**


	9. Meadows

**So I figure everyone probably want's to kill me right now... which is completely understandable. I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I wish I had a real reason, but to be honest, I just had no inspiration. I couldn't get myself to actually sit down and write even though I know exactly what i'm doing with this story. Once again i'm so sorry, and I really hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm crying!" Esme said an hour into the reception party.

I chuckled. "Aw Esme, Alice was a like a daughter to you, of course you'd be crying."

Esme chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

After Alice and Jasper said they're "I do's," everyone was so happy.

The reception party was going great except for the one incident where Emmett knocked over a tray of wine glasses and the noise in return scared the shit out of Zachary who wouldn't stop crying for at least 15 minutes before Rose picked him and brought him outside to quiet him down.

Emmett really is a scary guy from a little kid's point of view.

Edward was on the dance floor with Nessie, and she looked like a ball of sunshine in her daddy's arms. Edward was smiling and whispering to her, and in return she'd giggle and hug him tightly.

I had to smile at that picture.

Alice and Jasper were dancing happily on the dance floor staring into each other's eyes. You could tell they were extraordinarily happy.

Carlisle and Esme just walked onto the dance floor also to enjoy a beautiful song.

I decided to make my way over to Rose, Emmett and little Zachary.

"How do I even do this?" Emmett was asking Rose in a whiny tired voice.

"Emmett. How many times do I have to tell you? Just put the bottle up to his mouth and he'll do the rest. All you have to do is hold it up for him. It's not rocket science," Rose said annoyed.

"To you it's not! You have those motherly instincts! I don't have those!" Emmett was basically on the verge of tears at this point.

Before this could go any further, I decided to intervene.

"Don't worry Em, I got it. You and Rose should go have a dance. I'll watch little Zachary for a little while."

Emmett looked relieved while Rose looked surprised.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to…" Rose said.

"Rose, don't even worry about it. You guys have saved my butt a few times with Nessie when I was just getting started so I owe you a few. Go take a break."

"Bella, you are the BEST person alive, did you know that?" Emmett said happily while dragging Rose away with him onto the dance floor.

In return she slapped him and told him he didn't need to pull her to the dance floor and that she could walk at her own god damn slow pace if she wanted to.

I chuckled.

Rose was still in that post hormonal state.

I looked down into Zachary's big blue eyes and could see he was smiling goofily at me.

I chuckled at his cute little face and lifted the bottle to his mouth.

I sat down in the chair with him in my arms and was so fixated on the little creature before me that I didn't even see Edward come up to me.

"Hello love," he said which made me jump a little and look at him.

He chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I chuckled too. "It's okay. I was just so fixated on Zach's cute little face that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore because you're coming with me now."

"Wait, what? I told Rose and Emmett I'd watch Zach for a little while-"I started but was cut of by Esme.

"I got him," she said and pulled Zach into her arms.

Before I could say anything, Edward was pulling me towards the garden in the back of the reception hall.

It was beautiful outside.

It was dark outside, but all the lights in the garden were on and you could still see the star filled night sky.

"It's beautiful out here," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward said pulling me into him and giving me a quick kiss.

He pulled away and started to dance with me.

"There's no music…" I said embarrassingly.

But before I could hear Edward's answer, the violin players outside started a beautiful melody.

I smiled to myself and stared into Edward's eyes.

He was smiling at me with love in his eyes.

After the song had ended, I thought we we're going to go inside but instead Edward said, "I want you to come with me."

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said and pulled me toward the woods.

A normal person would have never followed someone into the woods in the middle of the night with no one around but I was with Edward, and I knew I was safe.

He grabbed my hand and led me through a weird path in the woods that looked like he had made not too long ago.

We had to go kind of slow because of my clumsiness but eventually we got to where Edward wanted us to be.

A meadow.

And it was beautiful.

It looked like it opened up for miles but it was hard to tell in the dark. There were fireflies everywhere lighting up the meadow in random spots. You could see even more stars than by reception hall and they lit up the sky.

Edward pulled me toward the middle of the field and turned me around to face him.

"What do you think?" He asked motioning to everything around him.

"It's beautiful," I said,"How did you find it?"

"When Alice told me she was having the reception here, I decided to take a ride over and look for the perfect spot for this."

I was a little confused.

"The perfect spot for what?" I asked.

Edward gave me one of his beautiful smiles before kneeling onto one knee.

_Oh my god. Is he-?_

"Isabella Swan, I love you. I love you more than life itself. You have given me everything. You have given me a friend, a child and most importantly someone to love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that this is probably extremely late, but… will you marry me?"

I was speechless.

The look on Edward's face said it all. You could see the love in his eyes illuminating from the rest of his body.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box.

He opened it up, and inside was a beautiful silver ring with the perfect sized diamond on it.

Beautiful but simple; exactly how I liked it.

"Yes, of course I will marry you. I love you," I said.

Before I could catch my breath, Edward had scooped me up and kissed me passionately.

I couldn't help but kiss him back the same way.

After we both had calmed down enough, we decided to make our way back to the reception to tell everyone the good news.

Both Edward and I couldn't keep the grins off our faces.

We probably both looked like love sick teenagers.

Once we got inside, we we're about to announce the good news when we heard it.

The loudest scream of pain I have ever heard… and that's really saying something.

* * *

**Oooooh, who do you think the scream came from? Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before I leave for vacation thursday but i'm not promising anything.**


	10. Screams

**So about a month and a half since I updated.... that's pretty bad isn't it? I'm sorry!**

**Maybe I'd update faster if I had some inspiration! I need some reviews to get my ass in line.**

* * *

The scream that pierced through my ears was agonizing, especially when I saw who it was coming from.

_Rose._

She was on the floor with blood around her.

Everyone in the room was pushed up against the walls because Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Renee and Charlie wanted to give Rose some room.

Emmett was on the floor cradling Rose in his arms.

I could see that he was crying.

Edward and I sprinted over to them and I saw that Rose's face was pale and she was unconscious.

"Call an ambulance!" I screamed over the tears now flowing down my face.

Edward took out his cell and I could dimly hear him talking to someone on the other side of line but I was focused on Rose's face.

She looked so helpless.

Emmett was whispering to her, "Please Rosie, stay with me. I need you. Zachary needs you. Don't leave us baby, please."

Within minutes the ambulance arrived and got Rose inside. Emmett rode with her in the ambulance.

Edward, Nessie, Renee, Charlie and I all got into my car and drove to the hospital.

Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Zachary followed behind us in Jasper's car.

When we got to the hospital I sprinted out of the car and ran into the hospital.

Alice was right behind me.

When we got to the reception desk, there was a woman who looked to be about my age and had long straight blonde hair. She had on way too much make-up, fake nails and was reading Cosmo.

"Excuse me," I said.

She looked up at me and said rudely, "What?"

"I need to find Rosalie Hale. She was just brought here in an ambulance."

"You're going to have to sit in the waiting room. Rosalie Hale is in surgery right now. A doctor will see you when they know what's going on," Blondie said while rolling her eyes.

I was about to flip this bitch off when Edward came up behind me and asked what was going on.

When Blondie looked up and saw Edward, she put a huge smile on her face and leaned over the counter so her boobs were sticking out of her uniform.

"Well hello there," blonde bitch said.

"Uh, hey," Edward said disgusted.

Before blond bitch could say another word, I turned around and kissed Edward passionately.

After the kiss, I said, "Come on my _fiancée, _we have to sit in the waiting room."

I looked straight at Blondie when I said this and her mouth fell open. I laughed and pulled Edward to the waiting room.

I was about to sit down when Alice screeched, "WAIT A SECOND. DID YOU JUST SAY FIANCEE?!"

I widened my eyes. Shit! I totally forgot nobody knew Edward proposed…

"…yeah Alice, Edward and I are engaged."

Alice, Jasper, Renee, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle all stared back at Edward and me with blank looks on their faces.

After about a minute of silence, everyone in the room screamed, "FINALLY!"

I laughed out loud.

After everyone congratulated Edward and me, we all sat down in the waiting room.

After about four hours, I looked around.

Nessie was sound asleep on Edward's lap and Edward was sound asleep with his head against the wall. Alice was curled up in a ball asleep with her head on Jasper's lap who had his head in his hand sleeping. Esme was asleep with her head on Carlisle's shoulder who also was asleep and Zachary was in his carrier on the chair next to Esme sleeping. Charlie was standing against a wall with his legs crossed fast asleep. And Renee was curled up on the couch across from me passed out also.

I had to chuckle at the sight of my family in front of me.

I've been trying to fall asleep for hours but just couldn't because of how worried I am about Rose.

She just has to be okay.

No one has even seen Emmett yet.

I don't know what to do.

After about another hour, a doctor finally walked out.

"Family of Rosalie Hale?" He said.

I sprinted over to him.

Everyone in the room started opening their eyes and waking up.

I could feel Alice's body presence next to me.

"We're her family."

The doctor nodded and said, "Rosalie is going to be fine. She had what we call Postpartum Hemorrhaging. Postpartum hemorrhaging is a more severe type of post-pregnancy bleeding. It occurs if you lose more than 500 mL of blood after a vaginal birth, or more than 1000 mL after a cesarean section birth. Rosalie had lost 600 mL of blood since she had given birth. It was caused by not all of her placenta being delivered. We found a piece of it still in her uterus. We had to remove it."

"But you said she's going to be okay, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she is going to be fine. But we had to do a special surgery."

"Special surgery?" I asked.

"Yes, we had to give her a hysterectomy. The piece of placenta that was left in her uterus started decaying and infected her uterus. We had to remove it before the infection moved to any other part of her body. Rosalie will not be able to have any more children."

"Oh my god," I said.

"Can we see her?" I heard Edward say from behind me.

"Yes you may. She's in room 212."

I sprinted past the doctor before he was even finished with his sentence.

I could hear everyone following me.

I made it to her room and sprinted inside.

Rose was lying in a hospital bed looking pale and tired.

Emmett was sitting in a chair next to her bedside staring at her face.

"Rose!" I screeched.

Rose opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Alice and me.

"Hi girls," she said with a raspy voice.

"How are you Rosie?" I asked when I got right next to her bed.

She chuckled. "I've been better. I'm so unbelievably tired. And hungry but the doctor said I'm not allowed to eat until morning. I hate friggen hospitals."

I laughed and I could hear everyone else laughing behind me.

"Well, we're all glad you're okay."

She smiled at me. Then she looked at Alice and said,

"I'm sorry for ruining your reception Alice. This was supposed to be your day and I ruined it."

Alice walked up to her Rose's bedside and said, "Don't you dare say that Rose. Today was a perfect day because I know my best friend is going to be okay. I love you so much and I'm just happy you're okay."

Rose shed a tear and shook her head up and down to signal that she understood Alice.

"This has been a crazy day!" Esme yelled from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Alice got married, Rose was in the hospital and Bella's engaged!"

"WHAT?!" Rose and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"You're engaged?!" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's to Edward, right?" Rose said laughing.

I laughed and shook my head up and down.

Emmett got up and went over to Edward. He hit him on the back and said, "Congrats man! It's about fucking time!"

Everyone in the room cracked up.

It seemed like for the time being, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Did you guess Rosalie? :) Review! Remeber what I said: maybe if I got more reviews, the chapters would come sooner!**

Postpartum Hemorrhaging

Postpartum hemorrhaging is a more severe type of post-pregnancy bleeding. If you lose more than 500 mL of blood after a vaginal birth, or more than 1000 mL after a cesarean section birth, you are classified as having postpartum hemorrhaging. Postpartum hemorrhaging can be a very dangerous condition, and is associated with various complications including heavy blood loss and even maternal death.

Postpartum hemorrhaging occurs in between 1% and 10% of all pregnancies in the United States. It usually begins in the 24 hours immediately following childbirth (early postpartum hemorrhage), however, it can occur anytime during the six weeks following delivery (delayed postpartum hemorrhage).

**What Causes Postpartum Hemorrhaging?**  
The most common cause of postpartum hemorrhage occurs when the uterus does not contract after birth. This allows the uterus to continue bleeding, and can result in massive blood loss. Other causes of postpartum hemorrhage include:

failure to pass all of your placenta forced removal of the placenta trauma to the uterus, cervix, or vagina during delivery

**Who's At Risk for Postpartum Hemorrhaging?**  
Every woman is at risk for developing postpartum hemorrhage. However, there are certain factors that will increase your risk. These include:

multiple birth placenta previa induced labor birthing a large baby

**Symptoms of Postpartum Hemorrhaging**  
It is extremely important that every new mother knows how to recognize the symptoms of postpartum hemorrhage. Quick treatment is essential in order to prevent massive blood loss and death. Symptoms include:

massive blood loss passing large clots dizziness, lightheadedness, or fatigue

**Treating Postpartum Hemorrhage**  
Postpartum hemorrhage is usually taken very seriously. If you are suffering from this type of bleeding, you will likely be treated in hospital. Treatment includes:

uterine massage to stimulate contractions and stop blood flow the medication Pitocin, which stimulates uterine contractions the removal of excess placenta, typically by hand to prevent further bleeding blood transfusion (if there is massive blood loss) hysterectomy (if there is damage to the uterus)Hysterectomy

Having a hysterectomy can be one of the most difficult decisions a woman ever has to make. It can threaten your identity, sexuality, and fertility, and lead to lingering feelings of grief, depression, and loss. But sometimes a hysterectomy is necessary in order to increase quality of life, reduce painful symptoms, or even save lives. If you are thinking about having a hysterectomy, it is important to weigh your decision carefully.

**What is a Hysterectomy?**  
A hysterectomy is a surgical operation that removes a woman's uterus. The uterus is the organ, which is designed to nourish a developing baby. Sometimes, a hysterectomy procedure may also remove a woman's cervix, ovaries, and fallopian tubes. These are also parts of a woman's reproductive system. Since a hysterectomy involves the complete or partial removal of your reproductive organs, you will no longer have the ability to bear children after this procedure.

Hysterectomies are one of the most common surgical procedures in the United States. Every year over 600 000 hysterectomies are performed in hospitals across America. In fact, by the time they are 60, 1 in 3 American women will have had a hysterectomy.


End file.
